1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, an image forming control method, and a recording medium recording an image forming control program. More specifically, the invention relates to an image forming apparatus transferring toner images formed using toners of two or more colors onto a recording medium, irradiating a flash light on the recording medium, and fixing the toner images, an image forming control method applicable to the image forming apparatus, and an image forming control program for realizing the image forming control method by a computer included in or connected to the image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
Generally, it is difficult to prevent occurrence of quality degradation in a region in which a certain toner layer is formed by a toner higher in absorbance out of the toner images formed by toners of two colors or more if the toner images are to be fixed by irradiating a flash light onto a recording medium on which the toner images are transferred without making an apparatus large in size or complicating a configuration of the apparatus.